The Scenes only He could see
by Xx Ryo xX
Summary: A series of drabbles about Rangiku and Ichimaru. Some set around actual events that have happened in the anime/manga, only told from Gin/Rangiku's point of view. They will hopefully stretch out from the Soul Society arc to the latest chapter.
1. Exception

**A/N:** Ohayo! And I must say, it has been ages since I've written any kind of story. If I fail beyond redemption, please let me know and I'll try to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome!

**Disclaimer:** I shall hereby state the obvious and tell you that I don't actually own Bleach, because if I did, Gin and Rangiku would have their own Arc and you'd be seeing a lot more of them.

* * *

**Exception**

Gin never let people grow too close, nor did he let people understand him. He had been like that ever since he was a child. It wasn't that he couldn't befriend people; if he needed to, he could. The way he saw it, to 'befriend' someone was to simply make their acquaintance, get what you wanted, and then cut all ties with that person, even if that meant he had to kill them.

Killing people was easy, he thought. No one ever really meant anything to him so it wasn't difficult to take their life.  
After all, the people around you who can make you stronger are the ones who have the ability to cut you back down to lower than you were before, and having a persons company until then just wasn't worth it. Everyone was going to die at some point anyway, so the matter of when wasn't a problem.

Gin didn't felt guilt over how he was, but he wasn't immensely proud of it either, always being vague and rarely telling the whole truth if he didn't have to.

There was someone who became an exception to this, however. The only exception.  
One person to whom this distrust did not, could not, apply to. She was someone who, since the first day they met, he hadn't felt the impulse to completely shut her out. She was the only one who held a bit of truth, even when the world around them fell apart.

Rangiku Matsumoto.

Gin could still remember the first time they met.  
It was a memory that stood out from all the rest, and to him, it was a memory that was worth holding onto.


	2. The Memory

**A/N: **Oh look, I'm back.

**Disclaimer:** We've had this discussion before; Tite Kubo and I are not as one.

* * *

**The Memory**

Gin was standing only a few feet away when he saw her lying in the dust, almost unconscious.

The wind was gently blowing the sand along the ground as though deliberately trying to cover her body, and the brightness to her eyes had been replaced by a dull, unfocused gaze. Her breathing was shallow and almost unnoticeable, starvation slowly draining what was left of her strength. Lying as motionless as she was, the young girl already seemed to belong with the stillness of the withering trees and rubble that were scattered around her small form.

Despite the dying surroundings and the weakened state she was in, Gin saw life.  
He saw someone who could hold it, someone who possessed it.  
He saw someone who had spirit, and someone who had been isolated because of it.  
For the first time, Gin saw a life that he wanted to keep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you taking the time to read, as always! Also, thank you to **Crimson Fade** for reviewing.


	3. Cold Nights

**A/N: **And yes, it is a ridiculously short chapter. I know. I suck.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd like to believe I own Bleach, I actually don't. Not unlike last time.

* * *

**Cold Nights**

Both Gin and Rangiku found the winter nights the most difficult to sleep through, but for different reasons.

Rangiku disliked the sound of the wind; she often likened it to the sound of someone crying, or screaming.

There was something about the howling that was unsettling and made her feel afraid, and some nights it sounded as though the storm was calling out to her.  
There was also the possibility that the cries she heard each night were real, and the emptiness that filled the world outside would seep back into her life again. This fear visited her every night, the fear of being completely powerless and alone. Whenever she stole a glance over at his sleeping figure, he would always appear to be in a deep sleep, his usually guarded composure relaxed and calm.

The sounds of the night didn't seem to effect him, and she somehow managed to draw comfort from this. This was how she managed to eventually drift off to sleep each night the howling came to haunt her.

Gin didn't like the coldness of the winter nights. The cold brought a feeling of loneliness with it, possibly because he had spent so much time by himself and he rarely got to feel the warmth of someone sitting next to him.

Even during the nights when Rangiku was lying only a few inches away, he found himself falling back into the memory of being cut off from everyone.  
Solitude hadn t really bothered him before, but before now, he never knew what it was like to have someone. If he lost her to the coldness of the nights, he d be forced to return to the past, and the thought of living in such a cold and isolated place scared him. It was the fear that kept him going until the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it's been about a decade since I last updated. And I confess, it's because I'm a lazy [insert whatever here] who lacked a lot of motivation and writing skills to continue this story. Anyway, I'll hopefully be more dedicated to writing, and I apologize for any wait you'll have to endure.


End file.
